criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lenny Spitfire
Lenny Spitfire was one of the suspects during the investigation of Susie Pickley's premeditated murder in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) and of Becky Walden's murder in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay). Profile Lenny is a 36-year old street performer sporting a flame-design mohawk, tanned skin, a vest with flame designs, piercings on his chin and both of his ears, tanned skin, tattoos, and wears a blue and green bead necklace around his neck. Lenny also wears charms, practices yoga and plays the guitar. Role in Case(s) Lenny is a street performer primarily serving in the performers' hangout, doubling as a plaza in Ocean Shore. Dead Girl Rolling Lenny was called into the investigation when Amy and the player found a used torch in Susie's gardening bag. The team collected ash for Yann to analyze, and after careful analysis, Lenny was determined as the one who used the torch. Lenny told the team Susie was a regular since she needed to use Ocean Shore plaza to train for her roller derby matches, and because he admired Susie, gave her one of his used torches. Lenny felt that the police needed more fun in their lives rather than concentrating on homicide, in which Lenny's discussion made no sense to the team. Lenny was interrogated a second time when the team found his prop box containing a love letter pieced back together showing his admiration for Susie, in which Amy had a bad feeling about Lenny being mentally unstable. Lenny told the team that it's best to write love letters and not send them per his therapists. Amy suggested Lenny to take time off work, but Lenny said practicing yoga helps keep him at ease. Lenny was found innocent when Barbara Pickley was found guilty of Susie's premeditated murder, but the team found his fire dye at the roller derby rink and returned the dye to him, in which Lenny was thankful for the team. Lenny was also discovered to have made a deal with Mona Middlefinger for a charity play at a hospital in Pacific Bay, something Mona wanted to do to show her soft side. Lenny was able to continue his usual life after the turbulent events of this case. The Ice Queen Lenny would find himself in the red once again when the team found a blood-stained sword in which a blood sample was retrieved by the team for Yann to analyze. Yann concluded that the blood belonged to Lenny and the team didn't hesitate to talk to Lenny. Lenny told the team that Becky distracted Lenny that he cut himself when he was swallowing the sword, in which Becky wanted to embarrass Lenny all the time. This hinted that Becky didn't like Lenny as she thought Lenny was a beggar of sorts. Lenny would be questioned by the team again when the team found a torn infographic pieced back together in which Becky told the Ocean Shore citizens not to give money to Lenny judging him as a beggar. Lenny was very infuriated about the infographic instructing people to stop paying him and blames Becky's infographic for people not giving him money, forcing Lenny to consider living his life as a lonely person. Although Becky's infographic proved to be a detriment on Lenny's standing, it did nothing as Lenny was proven innocent at the climax of the case. Lenny's monkey was the one who attacked Zack Taylor at the boardwalk, and when Frank returned the monkey back to Lenny, he apologized for Billy's behavior, assuring the team Billy wouldn't misbehave again. Afterwards, Lenny was able to return back to his street performer life. Trivia * Lenny, Bart Williams, Caroline Fitzgerald and Milton Grimmes are the only suspects to appear in two cases back-to-back. Case Appearances *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) *The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific Bay) LSpitfireProf.png|Lenny, as he appeared in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #60, or Case #4 of Pacific Bay) LennyinC61.png|Lenny, as he appeared in The Ice Queen (Case #61, or Case #5 of Pacific bay) C60LennyMugShot.png Case60Flyer.jpg|Lenny (right) on the case's promotional flyer lenny.jpg Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information